Dream
by Inuki Moon
Summary: Okay, so this is just a fun thing for me...In a world of demons, things go from bad to worse when they find out something's after them. And when the world starts to die, can they save it? Rated R for later chapters, with yaoi moments.
1. Kuroi and Kaze

Black ears twitching furiously, Kuroi dashed on. She sniffed, her nose working, and stopped. Whisking her tail back and forth irritably, she turned her head to each side, listening. The wind told her nothing.  
  
She shook her head in a way that was both angry and sad, she sighed, then dashed on. Her baggy shorts,  
whispered against each other. Thankfully, her criss cross top, composed of two straps, allowed her to move more freely. Her bare feet leaped over rocks and pine needles, hardly paying attention to what she was crossing on. Only one thing was on her mind- Kaze.  
  
She pushed her black armlets up on her forearms, playing with the wires. On her command, they would whirl out and slice through anything.  
  
He had disappeared from the den they shared. He was not her mate, but he did live with her. There was blood spilled everywhere. Smells of violence masked the cave. Angry, and missing her love sorely, Kuroi had taken off to try and find him.  
  
Suddenly, the breeze brought her Kaze's scent. She grinned desperately, and, brushing her black hair back and fluffing her black fox tail, took off again.  
  
She stopped when the smell got stronger. Going as quietly as she could -blasted pants-, she advanced to a small clearing.  
  
There was her Kaze. He stood in the center, in the middle of a ring of fire. Standing on the other side was a tall demon -apparently fire, by the blaze going and the fire rune on his forehead-. He was staring at her beautiful, dark-haired Kaze in a greedy way that made Kuroi nervous.  
  
Kaze looked to be in extreme pain, judging by the tight set of his shoulders. And, Kuroi noted with shock, he was mostly naked, except for a pair of shorts.  
  
Stepping back a few paces, she straightened the brush of her tail. Her hand went to her arm, and slightly loosened the end of the wire. She took a deep breath, rushed forward, and jerked her arm out savagely.  
  
The fire demon jerked his head up, a startled and angry expression on his face. He was just about to have a bit of fun with the wind demon, but now he would have to wait.  
  
The one glance was all he got. The wire, dripping liquid fire, sliced through his chest. The top half fell off and hit the ground with a wet plop.  
  
Kaze turned his head when he saw the wire. Of course, he recognized it. Hadn't he seen them often enough?  
  
Giving a happy shout, Kaze tried to move forward, but the fire kept him back.  
  
Kuroi only looked for a second, before looking around. She grabbed a branch, trying to beat out the flames.  
Eventually, she got them out and could finally hug her Kaze.  
  
His blue eyes, which were usually bright and sparkling, were now dark and moody. She was alarmed, but she tried not to show it by throwing her arms around his broad shoulders.  
  
For his part, he was happy to see his Kuroi. Pretty girl, with black hair that hung past her shoulders, big grey eyes, and pale skin. He loved her.  
  
"What happened?!" Kuroi said. "Why'd you disappear? Where'd you go?"  
  
Kaze hesistated. "I...." He trailed off.  
  
Now more somber, Kuroi asked again. "Kaze? What made you go?"  
  
Kaze sighed. "Kuroi...the night that I left, I had a dream...It was horrible. All I can remember is that there was a shadow...chasing me. So I left the cave because....oh man. I don't know why. And when I was walking, this demon - he said his name was Tora - grabbed me. He was more powerful than me...he's a tiger and fire demon. No real powers for the tiger half, but he's amazing with fire. He..." He stopped again. It would be painful to tell her what happened to him in the four days he had been gone.  
  
He had to continue though. "He used me." He couldn't look at her.  
  
A small hand touched his face, bringing his face back to hers.  
  
"Do you mean....like that?" Her voice, so light and quiet.  
  
He nodded, his face burning and tears in his eyes. It had been horrible- he had been continually used by the demon.  
  
Her arms encircled him, and he let the tears run down his face silently.  
  
They were running through the forest, jumping over fallen logs and weaving between trees quietly. Kuroi's fox demon qualities gave her grace enough to be quiet, and Kaze was used to it anyway.  
  
The two had just dashed across a clearing, leaping lightly over the mud, when they heard a thrashing in the trees. A thin cry was heard, seeming to come above their heads and to the right.  
  
Kaze stopped, but Kuroi was immediately curious and had to investigate. Taking silent steps to the area they heard the sound, she got directly under it and looked up.  
  
Kaze, still twenty feet off, heard his lover's shriek. He tensed, then ran as fast as he could over to the tree.  
He craned his face up to the underside of the tree. 


	2. Kinou

Hanging upside down, apparently dead, was a bat demon. She had medium-length hair that was black and red streaked together prettily. Her eyes were closed, but she had a lightly freckled face. Huge wings, black and skeletal, extended from her back. And her clothes were very interesting.  
  
It was hard to tell when she was in her current position, but it looked like a black corset, with a fly away black and red skirt made of strips of some material. Long black and white striped stockings extended up under the skirt,  
and matching armlets covered her forearms. Black leather boots laced up halfway up her shins.  
  
She was interesting all right. But she looked like she was dead, so she had to be harmless. Kaze extended his arm out to touch her....  
  
And heard his scream mingle with Kuroi's when she opened her eyes with a hiss.  
  
Dropping down, and turning rightside up somewhere in the process, she landed without sound on the needle-carpeted ground.  
  
She stared at Kuroi and Kaze, her eyes, even larger than Kuroi's, sparkled with anger. Beatiful eyes, golden with blue and black flecks. Fangs stood out in sharp relief under her full red lips.  
  
"Who are you, and WHAT are you doing bothering my rest?!" She shrieked.  
  
Kaze pushed Kuroi behind him, and neither of them saw the hand, tipped with razor-sharp claws, that swung from the bat's side to rip two long scratches in Kaze's face.  
  
Blood streamed down his face. Giving a long bark, similar to a hunting fox's, Kuroi shoved him away and loosened her armlet to swing the wire at the bat.  
  
Jumping, and moving so fast they could barely see her, the bat leaped over the twirling wire, without a single mark on her.  
  
Kuroi, startled, paused. NOBODY got away from the wires. They moved fast, and could slice through anything.  
  
The bat didn't even pause. She shook her arm, and a previously-unseen knife slipped from the armlet to stab Kuroi in the arm.  
  
Scared, and in pain, the fox fell back, grabbing her arm. She glanced over to Kaze, who was crumpled on the ground. What was it? Demons healed extremely fast- he should have totaled that bat by now. But instead, he was on the ground...like he was knocked out.  
  
Forgetting her own pain and fear, Kuroi scrambled to Kaze. Turning him over, she looked at the wind demon's face. The two scratches, shallow as they were, twisted down his face. And were dead black.  
  
Kuroi heard a light scuffle, and looked back at the bat. The demon, previously so angry, was unruffled. The knife was back out of sight, and now she just looked disinterested. She walked forward slowly.  
  
"Poison," The bat said. "But don't worry. It won't kill in a cut like that. Just make him sleep for a while. Now,  
answer my question. Who are you, and why did you bother me?" No longer sounding hostile. Low voice, musical.  
  
"We...didn't mean to disturb you. My name is Kuroi, and his is Kaze."  
  
The bat nodded. "Black? And Wind. It befits a wind demon I guess."  
  
Kuroi, not encouraged, decided to venture a question. "And...who are you?"  
  
The bat looked at her, and Kuroi suddenly felt as though the demon could see right through her.  
  
Long minutes passed, with nobody making a sound, when finally the bat sighed. "Kinou." And walked away.  
  
Kuroi's thoughts were in turmoil. Kaze was still out of it, but she had moved him to another tree, one with a small indention in the ground where he could sleep. She had been sitting there for the past hour since the bat told Kuroi her name.  
  
Kinou. Interesting name, that. It meant yesterday. Why had Kinou looked so sad when she said the name?  
  
With a sigh, Kuroi stood up, brushing her shorts off. She looked down at Kaze.  
  
He was still virtually naked. It was a few more hours' travel to their cave, and she couldn't do anything with him until he woke up. Kinou told her the poison should wear off in about two hours...and by then, daylight would be gone and they didn't want to move at night. Not when everything that had happened to them went on at night.  
  
Giving a final glance to Kaze, Kuroi walked around the clearing.  
  
She and Kaze had lived in their cave for a while, but there was never much need to move around much.  
There was more than enough of everything by their home, and they had spent much of the day lazing around. So this area was unfamiliar to them.  
  
She saw a bush, fifty yards off, that appeared to have some edible berries on it, and jogged to it to inspect it further. She had just tasted the first one, and figured they would work, when she became aware that she wasn't alone.  
  
Turning around quickly, loosening the wires even as she spun. But it was only Kinou, looking interested in what Kuroi was doing.  
  
Kinou smiled. She found it amusing (and rather fascinating) that Kuroi always braced for the worst. But then, she reflected, Kuroi didn't have the super-fast senses and reflexes that she herself had. Kinou could move fast enough to be unseen when she wanted- that, and she was silent.  
  
"Calm down. Why do you always have to move so fast?" Kinou asked.  
  
Kuroi frowned. It was an odd question, and she was really more perplexed about it. Why should Kinou care if she wanted to race to do everything?  
  
She was about to open her mouth to tell her that, when the bat's wings extended and she took off, flying over the trees.  
  
'And she says I race to everything....' Kuroi thought to herself.  
  
She fianlly remembered what she was doing, and turned back to the bush. But, shockingly, every berry had been first pulled off the bush and then scattered on the ground.  
  
Kuroi's fists clenched and her teeth were ground in her mouth as she tried to calm down. But, she failed, and the word shot out of her mouth in a long shout.....  
  
"KINOOUUUUU!!!!!!!!"  
  



	3. The Dreams Start

Kaze's body may have been sleeping, but his mind wasn't. He raced through fast dreams, with something unseen chasing him. He couldn't see the thing clearly- he had tried, but he only saw a shadow- but he was pretty sure it was evil.  
  
"Give up...." the thing crooned. "Just give up now, and things will be sooo much easier...."  
  
Kaze clenched his fists to keep from screaming in terror. The voice was horrible- it was rough, and under was the sound of cruel laughter.  
  
Just as Kuroi did, he failed. And a long, wordless shriek escaped him, a sound of pure terror.  
  
But his screams only seemed to please the shadow. And a hand that felt and looked like smoke but was as strong as iron clamped onto his shoulder. His shouts accelerated until they tore his throat raw.  
  
"Oh dear God. You're pathetic." The shadow now just sounded disgusted. The hand let go, and so did Kaze's knees. Collapsing to the ground, he continued to scream, until even in his dream, he was exhausted.  
  
Kaze jerked awake with a shriek, his hands running over his body nervously. Next to him, Kuroi jolted before jumping up.  
  
Breathing hard, Kaze fluttered his hands at her weakly. "Just...a dream..."  
  
Kuroi, who had been mostly asleep anyhow, opened her eyes. "You're AWAKE!" She grabbed him then, hugging him tightly.  
  
Kaze squirmed out of her grasp, not noticing her hurt look. He was still freaking out.  
  
Now concerned, Kuroi frowned. "What dream?"  
  
Kaze hesistated, then went ahead and told her. Halfway through the dream, he saw Kinou crouching behind Kuroi, perched on a rock.  
  
He didn't care. They would have to trust her- they had so far.  
  
When he was done, Kinou's face was dead white. He didn't get it- as horrible as it was to experience, it still wasn't THAT bad to talk about.  
  
"So...what's your deal Kinou?" Kaze asked suddenly. Gulping, the bat stretched her wings out, fluttering them nervously, but opened her mouth anyway.  
  
"I....had a dream like that. It was so..horrible."  
  
Kaze leaned forward, a determined look on his face. Kuroi was nervous- plus she didn't understand. What would make this bat so freaked out?  
  
In her dream, Kinou is flying with her mate Kyo again, like he was before he was killed. They are just gliding across the sky, enjoying the tranquility and each other.  
  
She looks over at her beautiful Kyo. Dark blue hair frames a handsome, light face with lighter blue eyes.  
Dark grey wings extend from a back clothed in black. He reaches over to her....and starts to plummet, his smile fading and turning into an open-mouthed scream.  
  
She hovres for a second, too shocked to move, then starts diving to him. But he's fallen too fast- his body hits the ground with a sickening crack and he doesn't move. She screams in terror. Landing next to him, she grabs his arm, but he doesn't do anything. Her head drops to her arms, and she cries for a minute before hearing the voice.  
  
"I can bring him back....I can make him yours again, Kinou. All you have to do...is come to me. Be mine.  
and he'll be yours again." The voice is one Kaze would recognize instantly.  
  
Kinou jumps up, and starts to back away- that's when she sees that the shadow is holding Kyo's body in a bearhug. When he sees she means to leave, he squeezes the body until a rib busts. A groan comes from the body- he isn't dead, it seems. But then....  
  
It wasn't right. Why not? Suddenly it seemed like her mind was under a coat of jelly. She can't think...then it comes to her.  
  
"You're wrong! He didn't die in a fall! HE WAS KILLED!" Kinou screams.  
  
The shadow utters his own shriek and dissipates. But as soon as he's gone, and she runs to Kyo...she sees that her mate's skin is torn to shreds. Light blue eyes stare at her accusingly. A mouth, once so perfect, but now shredded,  
opens, and his voice creaks out.  
  
"You killed me. It's all your fault." He repeats his litany several times, before his eyes rupture. And Kinou's screams perfectly match his.  
  
Kaze and Kuroi stared at her, unbelievingly. Finally, Kuroi speaks.  
  
"When did you have this dream?" She asked.  
  
Kinou thought for a second, then replied, "The day you met me. When I was sleeping, right before you guys woke me up. That's why I was so upset with you."  
  
Kaze let out his breath. "Oh man...."  
  
It was all any of them could say.  
  



	4. Memories from yesterday

Chapter Four: Surprise Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: I'm running out of snappy disclaimers....oh, poo.  
  
Crystal and the others rode in comfortable companionship for several days. Until one day....  
  
"Everyone down!" Ralinde commanded. Her face was pulled into a mask of anger and fear.  
  
Crystal jumped silently from Fortanya's back. Alaeo did the same. Though she had half-obeyed Ralinde's command, she refused to duck down and leave it to only a few. She grabbed her bow from where it was fastened behind the pommel of her horse's saddle, and nocked an arrow. She drew it back, ready to let it fly if need be.  
  
The gothwin as well were defying Ralinde. They had their weapons out, shields held up in front of their chests, and were also prepared.  
  
Twenty yards ahead, orcs snarled and growled menacingly at the elves. They brandished horrible-looking sickles, scythes, maces, and chains. Suddenly, all elves and orcs fell silent.  
  
Then everyone charged at each other.  
  
Crystal loosed her arrow, which flew with deadly accuracy to strike an orc in the forehead and make him fall to the ground, where he was quickly trampled by his fellow yrch. Seizing another arrow, she let go the bowstring over and over until they came close enough to strike down with her sword. Dropping the bow when Fortanya was not to be found, she grabbed Nardurlos from its scabbard and began to strike.  
  
Next to her, Alaeo slashed down orc after orc with his blade. Many went down under his sword, and those that didn't were struck again and again until they lay still.  
  
When most all orcs had been killed, Crystal turned to see her companions, and look for more orcs, when she finally saw the gothwin fight.  
  
The nine women stood in a circle, facing out, spears held at the ready. But they didn't throw them. Instead, the circle began to move, staying in the same place, but slowly rotating. As they did this, the gothwin tapped their spears against the shields to a fast beat.  
  
"Come on, yrch. What are you scared of?" Gilraen taunted. She began the spectacular slaughter that began the next moment. She threw her spear with even more accuracy than Crystal had shot with, and the leading orc went down.  
  
When this happened, the others also threw their spears. When each spear hit an orc and they snatched the daggers from their sheaths.  
  
Lalaith stepped forward and slashed one across the face. Stabbing it in the gut, she stepped onto the next orc.  
  
Of all nine gothwin, Gilraen did the most damage. She threw each dagger with cold precision, before grabbing them back from the bodies and tossing them again. Halia did almost as much. She also caused huge losses by stabbing the orcs, giving each wound a vicious twist before pulling it out of the orc she'd killed.  
  
When at last all orcs lay dead, Crystal turned and looked to see who all had been down. All the orcs lay dead, but all the members of her company appeared to be there. She couldn't shake the feeling someone was lost though. So, she started counting to see if all fifteen members had survived. She counted only fourteen. Making sure all of the gothwin were there, she started, then realized that one was missing.  
  
Looking around on the grass and rock around them, she saw a body that was definitely not an orc laying spread-eagled, face down. Lalaith lay there, her hair across her face.  
  
Crystal and Gilraen rushed to her side. Lalaith's face was pale and drawn, and her eyes were glazed over. There was a gaping hole in her side, made by an orc arrow. If she wasn't healed soon, she wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
Gilraen started crying. She made no sounds, but tears ran down her beautiful face.  
  
She turned to Crystal. "Can't you help her? You are so powerful! Please, please help her!" She pleaded.  
  
Ralinde joined them then. She nodded to Crystal.  
  
Crystal wavered. She had never healed anything bigger than small cuts Ralinde had made on her own arm. Something like this.... What if she messed up?  
  
Ralinde spoke quietly, as if she had heard Crystal's thoughts.  
  
"She wouldn't make it if you didn't attempt. Everyone knows that." She spoke into Crystal's ear.  
  
Crystal nodded. She took a deep breath, and put her hands to Lalaith's side. She closed her eyes, and willed the ability to come to her.  
  
She felt as if she was searching for something. She seemed to see a ray of light in her blindness, and grasped at it. When she felt as though she had caught it, she willed it to go to the hole she could see in her mind's eye. Pictured it closing up without a mark.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw just that. The color rushed back into the world, and Crystal looked at everything in wonder. It looked like everything had clarified into a crystal-clear solidness, and was beautiful.  
  
Looking at Lalaith, she smiled. Lalaith's face had color again, her eyes were cleared, and she moved into a sitting position.  
  
Gilraen gave a delighted cry, and embraced Lalaith. When the two were done hugging, they did the same to Crystal, all the while crying out in an ecstatic voice, thanking her, praising her. Crystal nodded and got up, brushing her breeches off. She walked to Fortanya and mounted again, patting his neck. She started riding, while the others simply let her go ahead. She had done this once, and all she would do would be to ride to a spot and think for a while. They could find her, easy.  
  
She jumped from Fortanya's back and landed next to a tree. Running up the trunk, she sat gently on a branch. She felt a small pain in her side and realized she was sitting on the crystal sword. She looked at it, turning it over and over. She looked and traced the few carvings on it- the rose near the hilt, the marks on the hilt itself, and the tiny hole in the tip. She thought it might be for decoration, but if so, then why did it feel so old? So strong? 


End file.
